ExoFleet
ExoFleet is the overall unified military force of the Terran Homeworlds in the sci-fi animated television series ExoSquad. Prior to the start of the Second Neosapien War, Phaeton lured the ExoFleet, then consisting of six ExoCarriers and countless support vessels, away from the Homeworlds to fight the Pirate Clans. For some time, the ExoFleet was the only safe harbor for the Terrans. Characters Command Admiral Winfield Admiral Winfield was the commander of the entire ExoFleet during the Second Neosapien War. A brilliant strategist and tactician, he was a man deeply respected and accorded (nearly) unquestionable loyalty. See main article: Admiral Winfield Matthew Marcus Capt. Matthew Marcus was the captain of the Resolute during the first years of the war. As the war had been preceded by an unprecedented fifty-year peace that put the necessity of the ExoFleet itself in dispute, he most likely gained his rank due to lack of competition during peace time. See main article: Matthew Marcus Algernon Professor Algernon, formerly of the University of Chicago, was the head of the Research & Development Laboratories of the ExoFleet. However, he had no real loyalty to the human government due to constant bureaucratic interference with his work. See Main article: Professor Algernon Furlong The hot headed captain of the ExoCarrier Dominion, Furlong verbally disagreed with Winfield’s plan of preparation before attacking the Neosapiens. He can be quoted as saying that if he were in command he wouldn’t spend time making the fleet pretty and instead spend time making it fight. See Main Article: Furlong Romero An ExoFleet Admiral in command of Earth Defenses. When the Neosapiens attacked, he sent a distress call to ExoFleet out beyond Saturn. ExoFleet Personnel DeSoto Commander Desoto was an exofleet officer that commanded and gave orders to several squads of e-frames. Unfortunately she was aboard the pirate cruiser Avenger when Pirate Captain Barca revealed his treachery and betrayed the Exofleet. The Avenger was destroyed and it is most likely Commander Desoto was killed as it exploded. She was revived by Shenron. Given her authority over several e-frames squads it is possible she was a CAG, Commander-Air-Group. Dover An ExoTrooper and pilot of a Field Sergeant E-frame during the ill-fated battle that Marcus lead the ExoFleet into against the Neosapien fleets. Dover was killed in the retreat as he attempted to cover other E-frame pilots. Shenron granted Téa's wish to revive Dover. Felson O'Hare Captain O'Hare was in charge of an E-frame repair unit during the war against Phaeton's regime and control over the Homeworlds. Lt. Yuri Stravrogen was assigned to Captain O'Hare's unit following the Attack on Mercury. A very important job in the Exo-Fleet, e-frames were often used to perform repairs on Exo-fleet ships and to build orbital defenses above planets. Sandowski A Winfield loyalist who fought in the battle led by Marcus. During the retreat from the battle, Sandowski was jumped by several Neo E-frames. Despite Winfield's orders to pull up and retreat, Sandowski took on the E-frames and ultimately died when he detonated his fusion pack. He was later revived by Shenron. Valentine An ExoFleet E-frame pilot who was a member of Sergeant Rita Torres’ first ExoSquad sometime before the Second NeoSapien War. He was killed during a Pirate ambush lead by the pirate Jubail. Exo-Squads Flight 1: Able Squad At the beginning of the Second Neosapien War, Able Squad was merely one of many ExoSquads (E-frame squads) stationed on the Resolute as part of Flight One. However, towards the end of the conflict, Able Squad has become an elite unit assigned only to the most difficult missions. See Main Article: Able Squad Baker Squad Davis Flew with Baker Squad at Mars and was killed at the Falls of Eris. He was later revived by Shenron. Grogen Flew with Baker Squad at Mars and was killed at the Falls of Eris. He was later revived by Shenron. Blake Flew with Baker Squad at Mars and was killed at the Falls of Eris. He was later revived by Shenron. Mendal Flew with Baker Squad during the operation to retrieve the Neosapien spy Marduk. He was killed during the ambush at the Falls of Eris. He was later revived by Shenron The only other thing that is known about Mendal is that he flew a Police Enforcer E-frame. Kozeri Squad leader of Baker Squad when it worked with Able Squad on Mars to retrieve Marduk. While it is not stated as such in any source, it can be assumed that Kozeri is a Lt. Cmdr because he took command when Marsh had been incapacitated and thus he would need to outrank Nara and in turn be outranked by Marsh who was a commander at the time. He became agitated with both Takagi and Bronski when the pair went off mission in an attempt to recover the missing Rita Torres, ordering them back to base. Their only response was to shut off their communication systems. Kozerri returned command of the mission to Marsh upon his recovery. During the investigation of the Alien transmitter Kozeri, along with the remainder of Baker Squad were enveloped by an alien energy field and vanished. It can be assumed that he was killed. Shenron granted Téa's wish brought Kozeri back to life. He piloted a Field Sergeant E-frame. Henshaw Flew a BD-100 Ground Assault E-frame with Baker Squad during their operation on Mars. She managed to survive the ambush at the Falls of Eris and entered the alien artifact with Able and Baker Squad. She was last seen being enveloped by an alien energy field before disappearing. Her final fate in uncertain, but it can be assumed she was killed by the energy field. Henshaw was later revived by Téa's wish granted by Shenron. Eco Squad 'Delta Squad' Fox Squad Yuri Stavrogan A hot headed replacement E-frame pilot, he has little respect for authority and even less for rules. Frequently acting like a hot shot and getting younger pilots in trouble because of it, Stavrogan was shipped around the ExoFleet as a replacement or temporary pilot. See Main Article: Yuri Stavrogan Jump Troops JumpTroop Platoon played a crucial role in liberating the Homeworlds but until then, it wasn't shown in action very often in the series. The main purpose of the Platoon was securing the surface areas side by side with ExoSquads (e.g. Able Squad), so it can be considered a sort of space infantry. Jumptroops were equipped with ultralight E-frames (more agile than the heavy units, but also more vulnerable, as they were incapable of carrying heavy weapons, armor or flight systems) and primarily deployed from orbital dropships via jump-pods (hence their title). Early in the Second Neosapien War, tensions could be observed between the E-frame pilots and JumpTroops (similar to conflicts between the Mobile Infantry and Fleet personnel in Starship Troopers, and rivalries between real U.S. military branches such as Army and Navy). Some E-frame pilots referred to them as "chump troops", viewing them as poor knockoffs unable to accomplish anything significant without E-frames backing them up. In turn, many JumpTroopers resented E-frame pilots, viewing them as arrogant fighter-jockeys with easier jobs and lower casualty rates. Many JumpTroopers had the opinion that the shortcomings of E-frame pilots were responsible for the high turnover rate of JumpTrooper battalions. In the series, the main focus is on the Charlie-Five (C5) Company led by Avery F. Butler and stationed on the jumpship Arnhem.[4] Charlie five Company Avery F. Butler Captain Avery Butler, the hard leader of the Charlie five company of Jump Troops. As a commander, Butler appears hard and nearly emotionless save for anger. See main article: Avery F. Butler Colleen O'Reilly Lt. Colleen O'Reilly was Avery F. Butler's right hand woman, and the communications and tech specialist of the Charlie-Five Squadron. One of the best officers of the entire ExoFleet, O'Reilly had a personal vendetta against Phaeton and his regime, since the day when nearly all her friends from the ExoFleet Academy were killed in the first Neosapien assault on Earth (it also was the day of her and their graduation). See main article: Colleen O'Reilly Vince Pellegrino Lance Corporal Vince Pellegrino was the lead rifleman and a flamethrower expert of the Charlie-Five Squadron. It is also known that the Jumptroop Platoon was founded by Pellegrino's grandfather. Because of his exotic preference for flamethrowers, Pellegrino piloted a #JR-100 E-frame. See main Article: Vince Pellegrino Ramon Longfeather Ramon Longfeather is a weapons and demolition specialist, and munitions quartermaster for Charlie-Five's arsenal of heavy artillery. Longfeather's big in stature, big in spirit and a big brother to all, especially Trooper Colleen O'Reilly. To relieve tension, Longfeather enjoys telling tall tales from his Native American heritage. As Gunnery Sergeant, he lays down heavy bombardment or destorys Neo targets before a primary raid. With his Heavy Gravity UltraLight E-Frame in Earth-Airborne Camo, Longfeather scores direct hits with his heavy duty plasma mines every time. See full article: Ramon Longfeather ExoScouts ExoScout Troop 119 The exact nature of the ExoScouts is unclear. They operate smaller, less powerful E-frame called 'scout Frames' but they appear to be organized more like the BSA with a troop leader taking charge of several young scouts during the course of a camping trip. Troop 119 was on a camping trip to the Falls of Eris on Mars when the Neosapiens attacked the Home worlds. While they were aware of the onset of the war, they were unable to contact anyone for help. Sometime following the initial assault, Troop 119's Scout Master went to get help. He never returned and is presumed dead. The surviving members, all children, managed to hide from the Neosapiens for more then two years until they were rescued Sgt. Rita Torres. Pirate Red Doc Rabbit Cruiser Category:Organizations